


He Had It Coming

by MaxTheMemelord



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheMemelord/pseuds/MaxTheMemelord
Summary: Tommy couldn’t just stand by and watch while Tubbo got hurt because of his decisions.I don’t have much to say for this one, I saw a TikTok that inspired this train of thought.Here’s the link: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSwhd5GS/
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 211





	He Had It Coming

“He’s gonna kill me! Tommy, he’s killing me!” Tubbo screamed, cowering, backing into the mountain, yelping and whimpering as Dream’s fist collided with his ribs again. 

Screaming, that’s all Tommy could hear. Tommy scrambled back down the mountain, yelling obscenities at Dream. “Don’t kill him! Don’t, Tubbo!” 

The second Tommy hit the ground, he rushed towards Dream and Tubbo, the former lifting the latter up, into the air, while the boy who had to witness it screamed bloody murder. “Don’t! Stop! PLEASE!” Tommy yelled, falling to his knees with a thud, not caring even a little bit about the scrapes on his legs because of it.

Dream paused, tilting his head to the side, letting a sigh escape his chapped lips. He dropped Tubbo with a sickening thud, and Tubbo crawled back, sucking in a breath through his chattering teeth, squeaking and whimpering like a wounded animal, sobbing and hiccuping, shaking like a leaf.

Violently, tears began to spill from Tubbo’s eyes, as he crawled backwards, reaching out one quivering, shaking and scraped up hand to Tommy. 

When Tubbo spoke, Tommy winced. His voice was no longer sweet and soft, like it once was. It used to calm Tommy on his worst nights, the gentle tone and the light laughter that made him feel safe was nowhere to be seen. All that could escape Tubbo was a hoarse croak, and a whine. “Tommy, please..” a hiccup and a violent breath interrupted his words, as he lowered the hand, and placed it on the ground. 

Dream didn’t hesitate to stomp on Tubbo’s hand with all of his might.

A shrill scream echoed through the mountain range and Tommy began to shout and charge forward. “How DARE you! Stop! STOP IT!” 

“Stop. Right now.” Dream spoke, his tone chillingly emotionless. “Don’t take a step further. It’s Tubbo, or the discs.” Emphasising his words, he ground his heel into Tubbo’s hand, making the smaller man sob and beg incoherently.

“Ten. Nine.”

(Oh. Oh no, shit, he was counting down.)

“Eight. Seven.” Dream stepped down on Tubbo’s ribs, not missing the crack and crunch the bones made under his boot.

(God, what could he do in this situation? He had the discs, what he’d fought for for years. But his best friend was crumpled in on himself, pleading for his life with Dream’s best axe at the base of his neck.)

“Six. Five.”

(Tommy knows what he has to do, even if he’d never admit it, Tubbo matters more than the discs. He’d choose Tubbo over the discs over and over again.)

“Four. Three.”

(He could see the axe moving closer, nicking at the scarred skin on Tubbo’s neck.)

“Two.”

Tommy scrambled towards Dream, and threw the discs at his feet. No words escaped him, but tears threatened to spill over his eyes. Tommy just stared at the ground, only glancing up to see the axe lowering from his best friend’s neck.

(Thank god. Tommy would never admit it, never once in a million years, but he wouldn’t be able to live without Tubbo.)

“Good choice, Tommy.” Dream stepped back, off of Tubbo’s hand, which Tubbo quickly retracted and pulled close to his own chest, wincing. 

“All your weapons, drop them. Or I will kill Tubbo.” Dream spoke again, turning back to Tubbo, kicking him in the ribs, sending Tubbo uncomfortably close to the edge of the ledge.

The axe was once again pointed at Tubbo’s throat, tilting his head upwards. 

“Tommy, it’s okay. I had a good life, it’s okay, just- just go, okay?” Tubbo smiled through his words, despite the dark weight of them.

“What, no! Absolutely not!”

(Tommy was shocked, and this hurt more than any of the physical wounds, Tubbo just giving up and accepting it, like he was ready to die this whole time.)

“We had fun, Tommy. You’re the best friend I could’ve asked for.” 

There was no response from Tommy, instead he sobbed into his hand, unable to meet the eyes of his best, and only true friend.

Instead of doing anything, or saying anything, he just tossed his weapons at the floor, in front of Dream.

(He’d do anything to keep Tubbo safe.)

oO0Oo

“Drop your weapons, Dream. Drop them.” Tommy pointed the axe at Dream’s throat, as the older man crawled away, desperately trying to bargain for more time. 

“Hey, we’re friends, right! We have fun! Right, Tommy! We’re friends!” He quickly raised his hands to his face, sweating and crawling backwards.

All of the people who had swarmed in from the Nether Portal watched on, not offering much support, but not exactly stopping Tommy. Dream had this coming, after what he did to all of them.

Tommy scowled and kicked Dream, sending him directly into the wall that Dream was crawling towards earlier. Tommy didn’t miss the crunch that came with it, nor the blood that started to pour from the back of Dream’s head, that pooled itself on the bricks underneath him.

“That’s what you get! You bitch! You’re just a pain in my ass!” Tommy cussed and screamed, crouching down in front of Dream, getting up in his face.

Tommy cracked his knuckles, and raised a fist above him, preparing to bring it down into Dream’s teeth, only stopping when he heard a shout from the crowd. “Stop! Tommy, it’s not worth it!” He looked to find the source of the voice, and was met with Tubbo’s pleading face, his hands wrapped around his ribs, leaning on the walls for support.

Tubbo, bleeding and bruised, Tubbo who was going to die at the hands of this man, Tubbo, who still wanted to spare this man the pain he was dealt. 

With a sigh, Tommy lowered his fist.

oO0Oo

There the boys sat, on their bench. Still bleeding, still bruised, still scared for their lives. At least they have each other, despite how many times one of them has stared Death in the face.

“Do you think we’ll be okay?” Tubbo questioned, Tommy nodded and responded with,

“We’re strong, of course we will. We’ve survived this much, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot for you guys, I got inspired real quick, not sure what else to say lol. Have fun!


End file.
